Sangheili/Quotes
Quotes and sayings that Elites may say in the Halo games: Campaign (Master Chief) "Lousy piece of crap." (When an Elite kills the Master Chief or when given a bad weapon) "The Demon is dead." (When the Master Chief is dead) "The Demon is dead! I killed it!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "The Demon is dead, by my hand." (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "The Demon is here!" (When an Elite sees the Master Chief) "The Prophets will reward me well for that!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "I've earned my Journey!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "Flee! Demon flare!" (When a grenade lands nearby) "Come here, I have a banana for you." (When the Master Chief is hiding) "It is well hidden!" (When the Master Chief is hiding) "No! Let it come back to us!" (When the Master Chief is hiding) "The Demon!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" (Drawing an Energy Sword) or (Stuck by a Plasma Grenade) "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgh!" (Drawing an Energy Sword) or (Stuck by a Plasma Grenade) "Another enemy!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Another here!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Demon! You will die!" (Elite taunting the Master Chief) "Well met, demon!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Show no mercy" (When looking at dead UNSC members) "Cheeky Monkey" (In response to Marine's taunting) Campaign (Arbiter) "Do I look like a Grunt?" (When given a bad weapon) "I will pretend that never happened!" (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter) "Are you blind?" ' (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter)' "Can you not see?" (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter) "Hey! It's me!" (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter) "They never stood a chance... eh, Arbiter?" (When the Arbiter kills 2 or more enemies) "Excruciating pain!" (From being injured) "Ah, what's this?" (When you give a Human Weapon or a Brute Shot) "What am I supposed to do with this?" (When you give a Human Weapon or a Brute Shot) "Did I/he offend you, Arbiter?" (When you kill or wound an ally) "I'm wounded!" (From being injured) "Why did you do that, Arbiter?" (When you kill an ally) "Filthy primate." (When an Elite sees a Brute) "Yes Arbiter... I... er.. I.. er.. think you're cute too..." (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "What is it, Arbiter?" (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "Perhaps you will find the death you seek in the next battle" (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "Maybe I'll just use my hands." (When given a bad weapon) "That last battle was tiring, (Yawn) I could really use a nap." (When The Arbiter Stares at an Elite) "Is this a Test?" (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "Perhaps we shall have a chance to fight the Demon together Arbiter." (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "We'll destroy them together Arbiter!" (When The Arbiter stares at the last Elite alive) "Leave me my share Arbiter." (When The Arbiter slays all enemies in sight) "You're a greedy one, aren't you Arbiter?" (When The Arbiter slays all enemies in sight) Campaign (Both) "That was deeply satisfying" (After a battle) "Wort, Wort, Wort!" (Talking between Elites) "Roarrr!!" (Stuck by a Plasma Grenade) "An enemy." (When an Elite spots an enemy) "I think it's embedded in me!" (When an Elite is shot) "I've been punctured." (When an Elite is shot) "Demon flare! Scatter!" (When an Grenade lands nearby) "Holy light!" (When throwing a Grenade) "You are no (true) warrior!" (When an Elite spots an enemy) "Yah!" (When an Elite melees) "Scatter!" (When a grenade lands nearby) Cutscene "We shall grind them into dust!" (Cutscene on The Arbiter) "According to our stations! All without exception!" (Cutscene on The Arbiter) "Roarrrrrrr" (Cutscene on Quarantine Zone) Unknown "Grunt, go peek." (Unknown) "Close your jaws, or I shall bind them shut!" (Unknown) "Hateful creatures" (Unknown, Possibly a Brute reference) "Aargh, this one has teeth" (Unknown) Miscellaneous "By all means, bring it on!!!" (Taunting) "I reduced him to atoms." (After killing an enemy) "It seems we have guests." (Spots enemy) "To live, you only need to kill me" (Taunting enemies) Category: Elites Category: The Covenant Category: Quotes